bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Duncan Keys/Abilities
Powers & Abilities : Being that he is the Captain of the , Duncan has been seen to boast a large amount of spiritual energy. His takes a rather ominous appearance whenever he enters an area. It is somewhat similar in color to 's , and can cause just as much damage as one, when released. The shear force of it being released is strong enough to bring slightly weakened Captains to their knees, and enough to give a full power Captain a headache. : Duncan excels in the user of weapons, but can be considered a master with a sword (since he usually carries one around). His movements are increased with the speed of his and his accuracy is through the roof. He can cut the wings off of a fly that is flying by him, with just the flick of his wrist. However, the amount of concentration used to pull of such a feat, is to great for him to actually use it in battle. He has also shown to be able to hold his own against two Captains by himself. : In order to aid in his use and to cover up the huge gaps within his Shikai and Bankai, Duncan began to excel within . He believed that all of the flaws he possessed with his techniques could be fixed by adding in a little more speed. This forced him to literally increase the efficiency and attacking ratio of his fighting style. He became so proficient within the use of that he could easily dodge those attacking him when the gaps within his Bankai and Shikai became visible. : In order to preform at an awe-shocking speed, Duncan has trained his body to channel just as fast as he can speak. He has also increase the way he manipulates his tongue, increasing the speed in which he speaks, allowing him to speak long incantations rather quickly. His most practiced Incantation is the one used for , making him a master in it's usage. *' ': The practitioner generates around ten pink energy points and fires them all at the same focal point where the intended target resides. The culminating explosion is exceedingly devastating. Enhanced Vision: To compliment his skills, Duncan has trained his eyes to track objects that move just as fast as he can. This ability is somewhat similar to using to enhance his eye movements, but he simply just focuses on the target to the point where he sees their movements in a frame by frame motion. It, much like his takes a lot of concentration to preform, and should usually be activated during the very beginning of the battle. Enhanced Durability: When using his Shikai and Bankai, Duncan creates a lot of openings for people to attack. In order to survive a number of these attacks, Duncan had to train his body to the point where he can take several critical attacks without dying. He claims it to be a rather important attribute in fighting, because there is always somebody who can find an opening in your attack. However, he only increased his own durability because he knew the exact openings in each and every one of his techniques. Keen Intellect: Even though Duncan is unable to use words that others would deem big, he has shown to have a vast amount of knowledge. However, he believes his position as Captain requires him to be smarter then his other members. He usually uses techniques he has been taught, he has learned on his own, or even ones he has created, to prove his intelligence. He has shown the ability to see a technique once, and break it down into basic steps only by viewing it. However, that is only one of the mental feats he can pull off using his mind. Since both of his Shikai and Bankai are limited to a number of abilities, he devises ways to utilize those abilities for both offensive and defensive purposes. This could put him under the category of combat specialist, but his intellect is not only just limited to knowledge used within fighting. He has proved to be both book smart and street smart (being his wife is a teacher and his son is a teenager). Compared to the other Captains in the he uses past knowledge and information gathered to influence the decisions he makes. Master In The Art of Assassination: Instead of using the basic fighting style, Duncan uses a form of fighting with more precise attacks. It is similar to how works (the combination of Kidō and Hakuda), but combines the sharp strikes of with . The techniques can be performed with either a weapon or empty handed. However, it does sacrifice some principals of that make it a rather complex fighting style. It can be used from all three ranges (close, mid, and long), but the farther one gets away from the target, the harder it becomes to deal a fatal blow. Zanpakutō Shizuka Futago (静か双子, literally "Quiet Twin''s") is the unique Zanpakutō in Duncan's possession. It has a silver and bronze blade, and takes the appearance of a Japanese Nodachi. The handle of the Nodachi is mostly white, but has black and red ribbon coiled completely around it. The handle itself is similar to two intersecting Vs at the point. The Vs are then connected together with a circle, similar to a venn diagram. The blade has been given the nickname '''Futagoza' (双子座, "Gemini") for both it's abilities, and how it can be wielded. *' ': When Shizuka Futago enters it's Shikai, it uses the command Tether (テザー, Tezā). It is also known as the only Zanpakutō to use it's sheath to improve it's Shikai and Bankai. The Zanpakutō's sheath takes the shape of a pure red and black woven string, and reach up to 45 meters (135 feet). The Zanpakutō itself becomes two metal arrowheads that are coated in Bronze and Silver. Originally they are made out of Tungsten, but because of the two other types of metal, it looks like a mesh of different stuff (much like the appearance of granite, but for metal). Shikai Special Ability: Pouring his dark green into his Shizuka Futago causes it to grow up to double its original size (90 meters, or 270 feet). It also gives the string tethering the two metal tips, the conductive property of Bronze, and make it as hard as chains. This allows him to channel his energy in a hardening method, to strengthen the string and the arrowhead tips. It also has the ability to become electrically charge, changing the current into static, and clumping it until it becomes a mass of electricity. Not to mention, it can be used to reverse the opponents attack, but absorbing it. It's ability to channel allows it to channel the opponents, and fire it back from the other end (or out of any section of the wire). **'Hebi No Doku' (ヘビの毒, Snake's Venom): Using his Shizuka Futago's ability to channel in the form of a current, Duncan creates a source of energy similar to electricity. This energy coils the tip of his arrowheads, and allows him to channel it across the strings to the other arrowheads. When striking a surface with the tip of the arrowheads, he channels his energy into that object. It then gives it a magnetic charge, and harms anything to touch it. It is called Snake's Venom, because of it's alternate ability. When it comes in contact with it's designated target (usually Duncan's opponent) he releases his in a giant burst. When that burst is converted into static, and strikes the target, it creates a constant disruption in their nervous system (usually paralyzing them) and making them take damage over time. *' ': Tsuneni Sakebi Shizuka Futago (常に 叫び静か双子, literally "Quiet Twins Always Cry") is Shizuka Futago's Bankai. When it enters this state, it loses it's arrowhead blades at the end. It becomes completely black, and becomes 90 meters long (270 feet). It is no longer used for scewering and tethering targets together. However, the string itself has become as sharp as the arrowheads that use to reside at the tip. It is able to fully coil around his body, and still have 265 feet left over. Bankai Special Ability: Using Shizuka Futago's ability to contro the running through it, Duncan is able to control anything infused with the special current. However, this is only possible when the electrical is channeled into the target's nervous system, disrupting it and taking control of it. **'Kumo No Su - Saimin Kurēdoru' (蜘蛛の巣 - 催眠クレードル, Spider's Web - Hypnotic Cradle): Releasing his srting arround both him and his opponent, in the shape of a dome, Duncan releases his special . The seeps into all of the objects caught within the dome, and takes control of their body, similar to a Quincy's . It also allows him to levitate objects, including the opponents body, manipulating the and around them. He can also manipulate the current that is still within the string, creating jolts of energy to shoot out of the strings. ***'Kumo No Su - Saimin Kurēdoru - Zanshu' (蜘蛛の巣 - 催眠クレードル - 斬首, Spider's Web - Hypnotic Cradle - Decapitation): Using the dome created in the parent technique, Duncan can control the strings that still have a current within them. Tethering and tangling them within the center of the dome to create a mesh of and string. When struck from any direction on any spot, the string coils around it's target, and eventually suspends it in the epicent of the dome. The target is usually hung by it's neck, and then the rope tightens, and becomes sharper. This is to completely execute the target, and witht he electrical charge moving through it, their nervous system is disrupted. It is Duncan's finishing move, and the only technique known to never fail him (if he decided to use the paralyzing affect of the string, stopping the target from even having a chance to get out).